Together
by Hawk of the North
Summary: A collection of Preloyd oneshots. Individual stories in one nice little package. Don't regift them.


What ho, merry readers!It's been about, oh, half a year since I graced the site with my writing, hasn't it? So here's the thing - I've got a big mouth, an inflated ego, and a tendency to get ahead of myself, and now I've got several people waiting patiently for me to write the "best Preloyd evar." And quite frankly, I'm not ready. So I figured the best way to get ready is to write Preloyds. And so I take up the pen once again, and start practicing my way to Preloyd perfection. Of course the best practice needs feedback, so I will bring you my practice Preloyds all neatly tucked away in this collection. To whet your appetites, here's a short, _slightly_ dark story based largely off of the Presea soulmate path's Flanoir scene. Enjoy!

* * *

**I have... hardly ever seen snow. So... it feels strange.**

She shivered in the cold. Powdery snowlflakes fled from the sky swirled around her. The lights across the city only served to make the sight that much more beautiful. It was easy to see why this spot was one of the most popular in Flanoir. Perhaps, if it had been any other time, she would also have fallen in love with the sight. As it was, though, she felt as cold inside as the snow around her.

**Snow melts away so quickly. I always thought of it aas something that remained for a long, long time. But instead, it is fleeting.**

Despite the cold, she was dressed as she always was, in a black, sleeveless dress, offering about as much protection from the cold as her swimsuit would. She ignored the snow that landed on her, even though, as her body heat melted it into water, it only intensified the cold wind around her. There was a very good chance she would get sick from this, but she just didn't care.

**But that's the way things are. ... Trees, grass, and flowers all eventually wilt away. People are no different.**

Not even he was free from such things. It was only right. No one knew better than she the terrible price of falling out of the natural order. Then why now did she hate the flow of life more than she thought possible?

They had brought him to Flanoir right away. The doctor there was one of the best in the world, so his steep prices and arrogance were worth it. Anything to save him. But even Flanoir's world-famous doctor said only a miracle would save him.

It was a cruel twist of fate that this should happen so soon after their victory. Two months since the worlds were reunited, and now he was already about to leave it. Without him, the worlds would have remained seperate, perhaps for all eternity. This was _his_ world, taking the first steps towards _his_ ideals. How could there be any justice in the world, if he was so quick to be taken away from it? Away from her?

He had saved her, too. Without his efforts, where would she have been? Forever a child, eternal enslavement, practically a human machine. Where others shunned and feared her, he only saw someone in need, and had saved her without a second thought. Everything she had, she owed to him. For giving everything back to her, there was nothing she wouldn'd do for him. Though he never asked for anything in return, she would have gladly given him the world.

It was at this spot that she had first started realizing. The day before they finally took the offensive, she noticed she felt... closer to him than she did to the others, more trusting of him than anyone else around her. She hadn't known just what it was at the time. Emotions were still difficult for her to understand. Another cruel irony, that this should happen once she finally did.

**Believe...**

That's right. It was that conversation that first made her heart beat faster. Even in the face of disaster, he had stood strong and confident, because he believed. He had said that human will is a powerful thing. It was that strength of will that had seen him through to the end, and let him emerge victorious. It was that strength of will that she loved.

He had believed in human willpower - not just his, but hers, and that of all their companions. What would he say if he could see her, sitting heartlessly in the snow? Of course, he would do everything he could to cheer her up, and instill her with faith. That was just his way. But now, he was the one who truly needed such things.

He had insisted that willpower could change the world, and used that willpower to do so. Surely a willpower that could move the world could hold on through this. Her willpower, too... just as he had said he would use his to keep Altessa in the world, she would use hers to help him hold on.

**Lloyd, I'm sure everything will be okay. I know... you can win.**


End file.
